


Definitive Falling

by maarblecakes



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Best Sibling Friends, Gen, Short, in which case Darkstalker is still a lil binch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarblecakes/pseuds/maarblecakes
Summary: Snow day.





	Definitive Falling

The idea of gentle snow excited Whiteout. Throughout her life, she’d always lived in forests, surrounded by shades of viridian and emerald and the earthy undertones of bark. Snow at all where she lived was quite rare. It was quite troubling: she could always stay here, safe and sound, in the same place she’d always been, or she could go outside near the Icewings and possibly get killed. She paced up and down in her room, swaying her head from side to side as she mumbled wisdom to herself.

 

“Oh, to be blue again, how I do miss the lovely pain,” Whiteout said, looking out her window mournfully. Her father, when they were both younger, would tell stories about how he and Foeslayer met: it was snowing, the sky was pitch black and pure white snow fell about them. And he, a prince of the Icewings, offered her warmth. But… he never told the story anymore, and it saddened Whiteout. Darkstalker didn’t care much about the story of how his parents met, and that irked Whiteout even more.

 

_“You’d think that falling pain would ring to his wings, but I suppose not?”_ she had always thought to herself. Her brother seemed to be the kind of dragon who would’ve loved the idea! But again, he was full of surprises, that one. As if he could read her mind (which he did), he appeared at the doorway, swaying his head side to side with her. Whiteout grinned at her older brother. He grinned back.

 

“Hello, Princess Whiteout, my dear sister, I heard you called me?” he said, following her always shifting eyes. She rolled them, and headbutted his face. How arrogant of him.

 

“You know not of earnest, dear brother, that this is not quite blue,” she said. They both laughed; they enjoyed saying silly things that they only knew of. He sat with her, peering out the window.

 

“So, Whiteout, what’s going on?” Darkstalker said. He always said his words thoughtfully and carefully, ever since she’d known him. 

 

_ “How curious. You see the expanding of galaxies within my world,” _ Whiteout thought. For some reason, it didn’t urk her about how her brother pretended not to read her thoughts. In fact, it was quite comforting to know that she didn’t have to say anything for him to understand. She loved her brother. Leaning against each other, they looked outside of their window together. Darkstalker put his wings around her back, and she intertwined her tail with his. 

 

“I do. Do you really want it to snow?” Darkstalker asked at length. He never really liked snow, despite never seeing it. She always thought it was because Arctic came from a place with snow. Whiteout nodded slowly, closing her eyes, letting her imagination take her away.

 

_ “Please, Darkstalker. I want to see. I want to feel the embrace of the pain. Let me be with it. Let me be blue with it, _ ” she thought wistfully to herself. She imagined herself covered in soft, cold snow, eyes gazing up at a pitch black sky, like the orifice of the universe. Snow would dance around her, twinkling like falling stars in the night. She’d catch one on her tongue and make a wish. Something cold blew on her face, and her eyes opened. 

 

Outside the window was snow! Glistening, glittering, and shining snow! Squeezing through the window, she felt the snow. It was as she predicted: beautiful and painful. Other dragons in their homes looked out, surprised. She guessed they never saw snow either. Gazing up, Whiteout could see the white stars fall from an ink black sky.

 

_“Star light, moon bright, snow white. What a blue heaven,”_ her mind said, closing her eyes as she felt the calming coolness of snow fall atop her back. 

* * *

 

Darkstalker watched his sister outside in the snow, and even he couldn’t help but be taken aback. The snow was pretty, and his sister looked so peaceful and happy. He shook his head, and growled to himself. He mustn’t let it distract him. 

 

_ “It won’t distract me. It won’t take me. It won’t take her,”  _ he thought wretchedly to himself, and closed his fist. By the time she fell asleep in her bed, she wouldn’t even remember wanting to see snow. Ever. 

 

The thought displeased him, but it was for the best. And so the wish was granted.


End file.
